Smallish Invasion
Smallish Invasion is the Season 2 premiere of Splix 10, and the 13th episode total. Plot (The episode opens up with Selu aboard her ship) Selu: Captain send down 40 of our remaining Drones. (DRONE COUNT: 758) (In Ohio Splix, Keith, Zynon, and 5 Plumbers await the Drones) Plumber#1: I see them, FIRE! (The Plumbers fire guns, Zynon shoots out his head beam, and Splix turns into The Rock N' Roll while Keith launches him up there) The Rock N' Roll: Did things get loud in here? (TRNR flings his strings, and takes out two of the Drones, while Zynon, and the Plumbers shoot out 10) (DRONE COUNT: 746) Captain: Miss Selu we have word that 12 of our Drones were destroyed. (Back in Ohio the Drones are wandering around) Splix: We should split up, and find the rest of those Drones. Keith: Wait, I made this yesterday. (Keith pulls out a bomb) Splix: Good Idea Keith! (Splix goes Brainfreeze) Brainfreeze(Hurling the bomb): Want an EXPLOSIVE DAY? (The Bomb blows up 27 Dr0nes) (DRONE COUNT: 719) (119 Drone Charge at Brainfreeze) Brainfreeze: Take a HUNK A' ICE!! (Brainfreeze chucks ice and destroys 59 of them) (DRONE COUNT: 660) (Zynon electrifies 40 more) (DRONE COUNT: 620) (Keith rolls out and defeats the last 10) (DRONE COUNT: 610) (On Selu's Airship) Selu: I'm going down there with the rest of the Drones. Captain(Timidly): Are you sure that is the right decision my Greatness? (Selu stares him down) (Selu and the Drones head down to Ohio) Splix: Zynon, where are the five plumbers? Zynon: They died back there saving me. They died a Hero's death. Splix: At least it was that way, but we have Selu on her way. Zynon: What, she is coming here? (Splix nods his head as he hits the Technomatrix) Splix: MR.TEA ! Aw, snapple, why this dude! Keith: LAWL! (61 Drones charge for them) Mr.Tea: BEVERAGES ASSEMBLE! (Heroic Music Plays) Zynon: Why, Mister would you please cut off that music. (The Music Halts) (As the Beverages and Drones Collide 2 Make it out of the Frenzy) (Drone Count: 551) (Keith rolls up and destroys the last two) (Drone Count: 549) Selu: Drones surround them! (Splix has reverted back) Splix: Keith, Zynon, I'm going after her! (Splix transforms into Meagbite) Megabite: RAWR! (Megabite smashes through the crowd destroying 49 of the Drones) (Drone Count: 500) Keith: I need to follow him) (Keith follows taking out 72 Drones) (Drone Count: 428) Zynon: Time to break the 4th Wall, a word from our sponsors. Sponsor Voice: This 4th Wall Breaking is brought in part to you by Omni-World, a Great Place to Live! (Back with Megabite and Keith, all but 50 Drones have been defeated) (Drone Count: 50) Megabite: Rawr, rawr. (Translation: I See Her, and no the power is almost out) (Splix reverts and Keith trips over him, they land in front of Selu) Selu: I see you have caught up to me. Splix: TRAITOR, SPY, BEEP. That's right I said the word Beep. Selu: I can now kill you, but my employer wants you alive. Selu: Captain tell the drones we are going home. Captain: Selu I'm sorry to say, but the Drones have gone haywire. There's no controlling them. Selu: WHAT? Splix: You were always a traitor weren't you. Selu: Not now the Drones are haywire. Splix: This is the perfect time to talk, since it is the last we will ever see each other. Selu: Fine, I was at first, but then I grew to love you, so I made a decision friendship or money. Splix: You chose money. Selu: Yep and that money is not on Mitt Romney. (Political Humor ^_^) Splix: So why not choose us we're good. Selu: Still, but I needed the money. My past is complicated. Splix: Not that complicated. Keith: Yeah I love you so.. (His sentence is not completed as Selu kisses him) Selu: Me too Keith, but it can not be. (Just then the Drones Charge at them) (Selu jumps in front of Splix and Keith taking the Drone Hit) (Drone Count: 0) (Selu Count: 0) Keith: SELU! (Keith starts to cry when the Drones and Selu explode) (A Huge Fire is burning in front of Splix and Keith) (Zynon shows up 10 minutes later as Splix and Keith are crying) Zynon: WE WON MY GOOD FELLOWS! Molecule what's wrong? Splix: Selu is dead. Zynon: Isn't that what we wanted? Keith: Yeah, then she confessed to us the truth. Splix: It was touching, and like the Plumbers, she died a HEROIC DEATH! (The Episode Ends With 100 Plumbers Arriving on The Scene) Major Events *The Invasion Takes Place *All the 760 Drones are Destroyed *Splix's First Transformation into Brainfreeze and Megabite *Selu and Keith Kiss *Selu Dies Characters Splix Keith Zynon 5 Plumbers (Deceased) Villains Selu (Turns Sides Again/Deceased) Selu's Captain Drones Aliens Used The Rock N' Roll Brainfreeze Mr.Tea Megabite Trivia *This Episode was started December 2011, but was not finished until May 2012 *This was Originally going to have Nac *This was Originally the Season 1 Finale Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure